Scènes enfantines
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: La première rencontre entre Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas...ma réponse tardive... au défi pour l'anniversaire de Clem...


_Par ce petit texte, je participe moi aussi (en retard) au défi pour l'anniversaire de Clem, en espérant que cette minuscule chose lui plaira. _

_Gros bisous de ta Nana, Elro _

_Scènes enfantines_

_Imladris _

Il y avait fête aujourd'hui dans la maison d'Elrond, car il recevait la visite d'autres rois, venus des derniers royaumes elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Etaient présents bien sûr Galadriel et Celeborn, Cirdan du Lindon, ainsi que Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood, accompagné de son épouse et de son fils Legolas, lequel était encore un enfant. Sa venue ravissait les fils jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, heureux d'avoir un compagnon de jeux qui ne fût pas leur sœur cadette, qu'ils jugeaient pleurnicharde et peu intéressante pour l'instant. Pourtant, Arwen, qui avait une centaine d'années de moins que ses frères, promettait d'être aussi belle qu'intelligente, malgré son jeune âge, car elle avait une centaine d'années de moins que ses frères. Ils étaient déjà presque des adolescents alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille…

Le jeune prince de Mirkwood était à peine arrivé que les jumeaux, dans une tornade de velours semblable, se précipitaient déjà sur lui et l'emmenaient avec eux. Voyant cela, Celebrian, leur mère, leur barra leur passage et leur dit :

« Doucement, les garçons, soyez gentils, pour une fois, montrez-vous courtois et bien élevés avec nos invités, et particulièrement Legolas… »

Celebrian obtint cette réponse double :

« Oui, Nana… »

Celebrian, non abusée par cette bonne volonté, se promit de les surveiller discrètement, car elle savait parfaitement de quoi ses fils étaient capables, du meilleur mais aussi du pire…

Pourtant, elle trouvait que le tableau était joli, le prince blond comme les blés, aux grands yeux bleus de lac, au milieu des deux jumeaux aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris malicieux.

Elle laissa donc les trois garçons partir, et, immédiatement, les jumeaux proposèrent au jeune prince de Mirkwood de s'associer à un mauvais coup qu'ils préparaient pour ennuyer leur petite sœur. Arwen était tranquillement assise sur un banc, dans le parc, déchiffrant un manuscrit en sindarin dans lequel elle perfectionnait sa lecture, et elle se mit à hurler lorsque les trois garçons, riant, s'amusèrent à lui glissant des feuilles dans le dos. La petite fille se mit à hurler et courut vers le palais, laissant les trois garçons s'étouffant de rire…

Legolas alors ramassa une feuille de mallorn, et resta rêveur, provoquant les commentaires des jumeaux :

« Hé, reviens parmi nous ! Ce n'est qu'une simple feuille, tu n'en as jamais vu ou quoi ? »

Le prince leva ses yeux d'eau sur les deux jumeaux et leur dit :

« Ce n'est pas cela, mais j'éprouve toujours une certaine fascination face à la nature, j'ignore pourquoi… »

Elladan répondit alors :

« J'ai une réponse pour toi : parce que tu es un elfe sylvain… »

Le ton était ironique, mais Legolas ne releva pas et continua :

« Je pense que cette réponse n'est en partie pas valable, parce tous les elfes sont respectueux de la nature… »

Malgré son jeune âge, il était très réfléchi, plus que les jumeaux qui restèrent silencieux un instant. Ce fut Celebrian qui rompit ce silence en venant, sur la plainte de sa fille cadette, réprimander ses fils…

Sommés de recourir à des jeux plus calmes, les jumeaux emmenèrent Legolas dans leur chambre. Ladite chambre était un véritable capharnaüm, où traînaient diverses choses, fruit des expériences des jumeaux qui n'aimaient rien tant que subtiliser des choses dans le laboratoire de leur père pour les essayer…

Dans un coin, deux arcs qui attirèrent le regard de Legolas, qui était déjà un archer émérite. Elladan dit alors :

« Ils appartenaient à notre père et à son frère jumeau Elros… »

Malgré leur antiquité, les arcs étaient en excellent état, on voyait bien que les jumeaux en avaient pris soin. Elrohir s'avança, en prit un et le donna à Legolas qui, doucement, passa sa main sur le bois soigneusement entretenu en connaisseur en disant :

« Moi, je serai un jour un excellent archer, et je lutterai contre le mal… »

Elladan et Elrohir, riant, dirent :

« Bien sûr ! Et nous nous irons chez les humains ! »

Les trois garçons rirent de concert face à ce qu'ils estimaient être une bonne blague. Ils n'imaginaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait….

**_FIN_**


End file.
